En sustos se rompen géneros
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Los temores de Haruka y Michiru se revelan en esta simpática conversación de un día de lluvia.


Dedicado a timi-san/Ferxa-time

 **EN SUSTOS SE ROMPEN GÉNEROS**

Era una tarde lluviosa de fin de semana de invierno, Haruka y Michiru leían tranquilas sentadas entre las sábanas de la cama. Michiru ojeaba revistas de moda mientras Haruka se entretenía mirando revistas de automovilismo que había encontrado en la recepción del autódromo donde compite.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza desdoblando la página central de una revista.

 _"Oh, my, God…"_ Pensó. _"Eso es a lo que yo llamo tener un buen trasero… Shelby si que esta buena para unos arrancones… Eso sí que es tener curvas peligrosas… Mmm… quien fuera mecánico para meterle mano a esa máquina, a esa si le meto el acelerador a fondo... No, si ya decía yo que no es lo mismo las curvas de Tapachula, que tapate las curvas, chula…"_

Haruka admiraba lascivamente la imagen de un Shelby Cobra Mustang que fue fotografiado desde la parte trasera sobre una curvilínea carretera en la ciudad de Tapachula en México; cuando de pronto una duda le asaltó.

 _—_ Michiru, tengo curiosidad.

 _—_ ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? —La aguamarina respondió sin dejar de ojear su revista.

 _—_ ¿Hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo? —Preguntó Haruka dejando caer las manos, cerrando la revista tan de repente sin importar el maltrato.

 _—_ Hmm… no que yo recuerde —dijo ella levantando la vista como tratando de recordar.

 _—_ ¿En serio? —Preguntó Haruka incrédula.

 _—_ Sí.

 _—_ No puede ser que no le temas a algo.

 _—_ Pues no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Haruka miró al techo pensativa.

 _—_ No, nada más, era una pregunta solamente. Algo que aún no sé de ti.

 _—_ ¿Y tú? ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?

 _—_ Hmm… No, no, nada. Yo no le temo a nada —dijo volviendo a su revista.

 _—_ ¿Estás segura?

 _—_ Sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

 _—_ No, nada. Por cierto —dijo Michiru despreocupada—, se te subió una cucaracha.

 _—_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! —Haruka lanzó la revista y de un salto se puso de pie sobre la cama—. ¡¿Dónde, dónde?! —Michiru se echó a reír tras su revista _—_. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Era broma verdad?

 _—_ Sí, ya te había visto el otro día en la cocina, te asustan las cucarachas.

 _—_ ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó, cruzó las piernas y se dejó caer junto a Michiru _—_. No me dan miedo, me dan asco que es diferente.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos notablemente ofendida.

 _—_ Sí, claro… —sonrió Michiru.

 _—_ Se nota que no se te ha subido ninguna. Con sus antenas y sus patas todas peludas rasposas, asquerosas, se meten en donde sea, comen basura y son resistentes a la radiación. Y son peor cuando vuelan, que horror… ¿Y sabías que si un día la humanidad se acaba, ellas serían las únicas sobrevivientes? Ya lo dije, no me dan miedo, me dan asco. Son criaturas rastreras y repulsivas.

—Sí, lo sé, y por supuesto que te entiendo.

 _—_ No me crees, ¿verdad?

 _—_ No —afirmó sin dejar su lectura.

—Que honesta.

—Siempre.

 _—_ Modesta.

Michiru hizo a un lado su revista para mirarle un instante y le regaló una cálida sonrisa que sonrojó a Haruka de inmediato, luego volvió a leer, Haruka la imitó y permaneció en silencio por un rato.

 _—_ Es tierno… _—_ dijo Michiru en voz baja.

 _—_ ¿Eh? —Haruka la miró dejando caer otra vez la revista.

—Es tierno que te den miedo las cucarachas. Aunque no te imagino corriendo porque te persigue una.

Michiru se llevó el puño a los labios intentando no reír pero no pudo contenerse y soltó la carcajada cuando por fin lo imaginó.

Haruka entornó los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

 _—_ Me dan asco, no miedo.

 _—_ Sí, ya entendí, es que es tierno que le temas a unos animalitos que no hacen nada. Sé que su apariencia es desagradable pero… que te den "asco" no es algo que se vea a diario, más aún, considerando que te gusta comer galletas de chocolate con frijoles, o veas películas nauseabundas mientras comes y obedezcas la "regla de los 5 segundos" cuando se te cae la comida al piso.

 _"¿Me está diciendo cucaracha o sólo cree que soy asquerosa?"_ _—_ Pensó Haruka—. _"Un momento, eso es lo mismo."_ —Arqueó una ceja—. _"Espero que tengas en cuenta que tú besas estos labios que se han de comer los gusanos. Ok… eso último no sonó muy bien… Qué bueno que solo lo pensé."_ —Una gota de sudor le recorrió por la sien.

 _—_ Además, se supone que aquí la chica "falda", como tú dices, soy yo, por lo tanto, la que debería sentir eso de tenerles fobia sería yo, pero que seas tú, lo hace tierno.

Michiru depositó un beso en su mejilla.

 _—_ Pues sí porque la que lleva los pantalones aquí soy yo.

Michiru rodó los ojos ignorando su comentario. Haruka continuó.

 _—_ No creo que eso sea tanto como para llamarle "fobia" pero bueno. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser fumigadora profesional para poder cazarlas.

 _De un portal luminoso una figura en traje antiradiactivo emergió de entre una nube de químicos, un montón de temerosos bichos la observaron desde abajo. Haruka levantó su cañón de fumigación._

 _—_ _Hasta la vista, baby._

 _Los bichos levantaron sus pequeñas y peludas patas, y exclamaron aterrados:_

 _—_ _¡No!_

 _La nube de químicos arrasó con todo._

 _—_ ¡Muajajaja! —Reía Haruka con una risa macabra frotándose ambas manos y en un su cabello revuelto se habían formado un par de cuernos. Entonces, cambió su semblante y volvió a la conversación—. Es raro… creo que es el único insecto que me molesta porque, las arañas me gustan. Me gusta verlas y más cuando atrapan a otro insecto, me encanta ver como lo enrollan en telaraña, ¡es genial! Dan vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, y luego más vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, y… ¿se marearán? La verdad nunca las he visto dejar de dar vueltas y cargar con la presa pero, la envuelven para después ¿no?

 _Era la sabana africana, una araña con casco de cazador caminaba sigilosa entre la yerba crecida cuando de pronto, ¡una mosca se paró en el pasto! La araña entornó los ojos y siguiendo sus instintos, ¡lanzó su red! La mosca se resistió pero la araña pronto la envolvió cual momia y poniendo una pata sobre la presa, posó para la foto, el flash la deslumbró._

 _—_ Je —sonrió Haruka—, quizás hasta tengan su propio restaurante de comida rápida, ya sabes, ¡una mosca para llevar por favor! ¡Sale una mosca!

Ambas rieron con tal ocurrencia.

 _—_ Pero que cosas dices Haruka… _—_ dijo Michiru sin parar de reír.

 _—_ Oye, las arañas son buenas, por eso a veces las dejo vivir, contribuyen a no tener otro tipo de animales.

 _"Ah…"_ —Pensó Michiru con molestia—. _"Ahora entiendo por qué siempre tengo que limpiar tanta tela de araña…"_ —Michiru frunció los labios haciendo una mueca.

—Igual que las lagartijas —continuó Haruka _—_. Me gusta verlos cazar en la lámpara del patio, cazan cuanta cosa voladora se acerque, es interesante ver como atrapan mariposas, la estudian durante un rato, totalmente inmóviles, la hacen sentir en confianza y… ¡zaz! La atrapan con la lengua como las ranas. —Terminó con con una enorme sonrisa, recordando las cosas en las que se entretiene y que le hacen pensar en las maravillas del mundo.

 _—_ Ok, está bien —dijo Michiru un tanto cansada—. No les tienes miedo a las cucarachas. Pero igual te dan asco, y a mí nada de eso, ni siquiera las tomo en cuenta. Y pues si se me han subido no lo sé, tal vez dormida, pero no me he enterado.

 _"¿Dormida?"_ _—_ Pensó Haruka— _. "Pero yo duermo a tu lado, ¿o sea que se me han subido también? Nooo…"_ —Arrugó la nariz.

 _—_ Y hablando de animalitos… —dijo Michiru _—_ , de niña tuve una tarántula. La usaba para asustar a mi madre, hasta que un día haciendo la limpieza no se fijo, y la aplastó. O eso fue lo que dijo...

Michiru hizo una pausa llevándose un dedo a la mejilla recordando su niñez.

 _—_ _¡Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela!_ _—_ _Exclamó una pequeña Michiru despidiéndose desde la puerta de entrada de la casa de su infancia._

 _—_ _¡Sí, que te vaya bien hija!_ _—_ _Respondió su madre desde una habitación mientras sujetaba una escoba sobre su cabeza mirando fijamente a la tarántula mascota que distraída se paseaba por la alfombra_ _—_ _. De esta, no te salvas…_

 _La mujer dejó caer la escoba con fuerza sobre el indefenso animal._

 _—_ _–_ Pobre de mi Charlotte… Y bueno, me gustan los lagartos, las iguanas y los camaleones con sus ojos saltones todas así bien lindas.

Michiru sonrió. Haruka hizo una mueca y parpadeó confundida.

 _—_ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lindas? ¡Qué horror Michiru! Ese tipo de animales son feos y no sirven para nada. No sabía que te gustara eso, ¿por qué te gustan? ¿Ojos saltones? ¡Argh! A veces pienso que eres muy extraña, eres muy poco convencional. Ya sé que "en gustos se rompen géneros" pero, ¿qué tienen de lindo los ojos saltones? No… _—_ Haruka alargó la última "o".

 _—_ Me gustan porque su visión es increíble, con un ojito ven un ángulo y con el otro ven otro.

Michiru levantó la mirada imaginando.

 _A la derecha de una iguana Michiru estiró los brazos llamando la atención del animal, mientras al mismo tiempo a su izquierda, Haruka hacía muecas intentando distraerlo._

—¿En serio crees que soy extraña? _—_ Michiru se llevó un dedo a la mejilla pensativa _—_. Pues tú me has dicho que eso es lo que me hace única y especial.

 _—_ Hmm… Si, es cierto… Ya sé que tienen una visión genial, pero eso no los hace lindos ni agradables. —Haruka mostró su lengua a Michiru _—_. ¿Sabes? Uno de mis jefes de equipo, cuando estaba en la categoría de Volks Sports…

—¿Conducías Volkswagen? —Preguntó Michiru con sorpresa.

—Sí, modificado para carreras claro, pero ese no es el punto. Aunque ahora que recuerdo… el auto se llamaba "La Pulga". —Sonrió _—_. ¿Qué cosas, no? Bueno, el caso es que mi jefe tenía escorpiones de mascota en la oficina. Y les dábamos de comer ratones congelados, siempre me tocaba dárselos porque a todos les daba asco, pero me caía mal porque nunca los podía ver moverse, sobre todo porque los alimentaba de día y comían hasta la noche o cuando se hubiesen descongelado, pero un día, la hembra tuvo un montón de crías que traía siempre encima, todos en bolita y transparentes, y tenía que estar siempre en guardia porque luego los machos se los podían comer, quería verlos oscurecerse, pero no me tocó, como que tardan mucho, pero ahí andaban los pequeños transparentes. Era interesante verlos.

Haruka guardó silencio un momento.

—Michiru, ni se te ocurra tener otra vez tarántulas, menos echármelas encima aunque no sean venenosas, no me gustan las patas peludas, a menos que sean las de un gato, o las tuyas cuando no te depilas las piernas.

Haruka soltó una gran carcajada y Michiru golpeó su cabeza con el puño dejándole una protuberancia tan grande que incluso sobresalió de su cabello _._

 _—_ Que mala eres Michiru… —dijo Haruka sobándose el golpe—, bueno, si quieres tenerlas está bien, pero de lejos y en su caja. Nada de andar con ellas en la casa, olvídalo —dijo adolorida—. Aunque… si se comen a las cucarachas, entonces ok. Pero no me hago responsable si termina como Charlotte.

Michiru estaba tan inmersa en lo que había dicho Haruka sobre los escorpiones que ni se dio cuenta de que ya había obtenido el permiso para tener tarántulas en casa.

 _—_ Escorpiones… ¡Sí! Me agradan. Entonces, no puedo tener tarántulas pero, ¿un escorpión egipcio sí?

 _—_ ¿Eh?

 _—_ ¡Ok! Ya sé, para que no digas nada te regalare un gatito —dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro _—_. Pero de que duerma en la cama… nada. Se adueñará de mi lugar y dejará pelo en todas partes.

Cruzándose de brazos Michiru hizo una mueca de indignación.

 _—_ Michiru, tú de chica falda nada más tienes eso: la falda. —Haruka sonrió de lado y volvió a sobarse la cabeza _—_. Y si es mi gato, tiene que dormir conmigo. Ya te dije que nada de tener animales rastreros fuera de su caja.

 _—_ Ok, entonces quédate con tu gato, a ver quién te abraza si tienes frío, yo me iré a dormir a otro lado... ¡Hum! —dijo aún más indignada.

 _—_ El gato es calientito. Serás tú la que tenga frío.

 _—_ Sí, como digas, yo soy muy calientita, como un pollito.

—¿Un pollito?

Haruka elevó los ojos e imaginó a Michiru en un disfraz de pollo andando felizmente por la calle y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Además, a ver qué abrazo para no pasar frío —dijo Michiru—. Quizá a uno de mis perritos, un Dálmata o un San Bernardo, con lo grandes que están, seguro no pasaré frío.

 _—_ Un San Ber... ¡Michiru no tendremos un zoológico! Esos perros son enormes y requieren de mucho cuidado y espacio. Y el viento aviva el fuego, ¿recuerdas? Mi temperatura siempre es alta lo creas o no. Así que mi gato y yo no tendremos frío.

 _"Si, eso me consta…"_ —Pensó Michiru con una sonrisa pícara.

 _—_ ¿Y esperas que acepte a tu gato en mi lugar y tú no aceptas a mi pequeño San Bernardo? Si estás calientita está bien. Pero luego no te quejes porque no puedas bajarte el exceso de… "temperatura". —Michiru acentuó las comillas, luego se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda _—_. Ni me hables, estaré muy ocupada durmiendo con mi perrito muy a gusto.

 _—_ Claro... —dijo Haruka con seriedad _—_. Entendí otra cosa o… ¿es mi idea? —Sonrió _—_. No te enojes…

Haruka tomó la cintura de Michiru y la jaló hacia ella dejándose caer, usando las piernas de la rubia como almohada.

Michiru levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Haruka mirando su rostro.

—Te amo.

Con una sonrisa leve Haruka respondió:

—También te amo…

Inclinándose, Haruka la besó, luego, ambas tomaron sus respectivas revistas y sin cambiar de posición siguieron leyendo como si la conversación no hubiese existido.

 _—_ ¿Sabes? —Dijo Michiru—. Tengo pensado comprar gnomos para adornar el jardín.

 _—_ ¿Qué?

 _—_ Se verían bien, los vecinos tienen un par en la entrada.

 _—_ Ah… Michiru…

 _—_ ¿Sí?

 _—_ No me gustan los gnomos…

 _—_ ¿Por qué?

 _—_ Porque no.

Haruka se ocultó tras su revista. Michiru frunció el entrecejo sin comprender, así que le quitó la revista a la rubia y seria la miró a los ojos.

 _—_ Dime.

 _—_ Ahmm…

Haruka tomó de nuevo la revista, se cubrió medio rostro y miró a otro lado.

 _—_ Es que…

 _—_ Sí…

 _—_ Me dan miedo.

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 _—_ Bueno es que… son pequeños hombrecillos traviesos que corren por el piso con sus patas peludas. Son como… cucarachas.

Michiru se echó a reír doblándose de la risa.

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¡No te rías, es cierto! Michiru…

Michiru no podía parar de reír imaginando cómo es que Haruka sabe que los pequeños hombrecillos tienen las patas peludas, y casi sin poder creer que la gran Haruka "no le temo a nada" Tenoh, estuviera tan preocupada por un simple par de figurillas de cerámica. Fue en ese momento en que Michiru comprendió que también en sustos, se rompen géneros.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Esta es una historia editada. Gracias por leer y por los reviews previos y los nuevos.

¡Saludos!

AS


End file.
